Breaking Her
by StrangeThingsDidHappenHere
Summary: Sometimes a gentle spirit is the hardest to break and the last to snap.
1. Prologue

**FORTIS**

He walked up the dark alleyway. There were few people who could strut through an alley in the middle of the night so proudly, flashing his time wherever they went, but Fortis was one of those people. There wasn't a soul in the time zone that didn't know who he was. Heck, even those in different time zones had heard of the infamous bruiser that walked the streets of Dayton.

Fortis was well aware of the reputation he had made for himself. It wasn't without effort, but some of it came naturally. He'd heard through the grapevine that people called him a psychopath, a Minute Man so desperate for time he would do anything to get it. The second part was absolutely true, but the former? He wouldn't go so far as to call himself a psychopath. It was a strong word, something that didn't describe him. Just because he killed voluntarily, and enjoyed it most of the time, didn't mean he was a psychopath. But he let the people think what they wanted; it instilled fear.

"Where would you like to go, sir?" asked his right hand man, Macon. He usually drove Fortis around so Fortis could either make quick entrances or getaways.

"Whispers," sighed Fortis, getting into the car. "No stops. I need a drink. _Now."_

Macon chuckled. "Yes, sir. All of this killing finally catching up to you, is it?"

"Of course not," Fortis smirked. "It's hard work carrying around all of this time, though. You wouldn't know."

Macon had his own small fortune from the Minute Men, but Fortis always had more time. To him, split meant half for Fortis and half divided evenly among the rest of the men for every robbery. It was the way it had always been.

Macon pulled up to the bar a few minutes later and parked. Fortis stood up and walked in, hand on the gun that was hidden away in his clothing. He was very paranoid, and therefore prepared for anything life threw at him.

Macon rolled his eyes and followed Fortis inside. Fortis walked confidently inside and the conversation immediately died down around him before starting back up again. People were nervous. They always were around him. The crowd gave him a wide berth.

Fortis made his way to the bar. He was used to it. People could talk, but he'd always be the one in control.

**LEVANA**

Levana hid in the corner. She was tired of this; being dragged to bars or clubs with friends when she only had enough time for two days or so. The club wasn't her scene by far. She should have been doing something productive instead of drinking away the night. And yet her friends succeeded once again in corralling her into something she didn't want to do.

The conversation seemed to cease. She wondered what was happening and decided instead to flee from the building and go earn some extra time somewhere. She walked determinedly towards the door but something latched onto her waist.

"Well, hello there," said a man amusedly into her ear. "Someone a little too eager to get out of here when the big bad man comes into the bar?"

"E-excuse me?" Levana turned her head confusedly to face a handsome man smirking confidently at her.

"You're bluffing. Quit it," he said evenly. "You know who I am, darling. Right?"

Levana hesitated. "I really don't…I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked, the smirk growing wider. "Let me show you a good time, sweetheart." He pulled her into him and kissed her roughly.

Levana screamed into his mouth. Who was this man? He laughed.

"I'm not for women who are all over me. Challenges, I like," he said simply. "You're coming with me. I'm going to break you."


	2. Chapter 1

**LEVANA**

She stared coldly at him, but inside she was quivering with fear. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked. "Break me?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Fortis responded. "Did I stutter?" He smirked at her.

Honestly, Levana had to fight not to swoon. But she reminded herself of what a jerk he was and that fought off the charm. "Who even are you?" she asked. "Why is everyone staring at you?" She hoped they were staring at him . She didn't know why they would be staring at her.

A man stepped into the bar behind Fortis, who didn't even turn. "Look, Macon," he smirked, looking Levana up and down. She felt like she was naked, the way his eyes roamed her body. "She doesn't know who I am."

The man smirked, also looking her up and down. "Well, well, well. Are we going to have a show tonight, Boss?" he asked hungrily.

"Perhaps. She's not very willing though." Fortis tsked and yanked her wrist up, examining her time.

"Hey!" Levana tried to tug it back, blushing immediately. She didn't have much time at all, and judging by the expensive suits Fortis and his goon were wearing, they had lots of it.

Fortis smirked. "A pity. I would have liked to steal a little bit from you, darling."

"Who are you?" Levana repeated. He still hadn't answered her question.

"Have you ever heard of the MinuteMen?" asked Fortis slyly. "Well, I'm the boss. The head honcho. The richest man in the zone."

Levana had heard them mentioned a few times, but she didn't actually believe they existed. And even if they did exist, she had been sure that she wouldn't run into them; as much as she tended to have the worst luck, stuff like that didn't happen to her. Especially men in power taking a liking to her.

She realized Fortis was waiting for a reaction. She blinked and shook her head. "Why are you even talking to me?" she asked.

He threw back his head and laughed. Macon's mouth twitched. "Because, little one," he replied. "You looked like you were running from me."

**FORTIS**

He knew people were giving him wide berth, but when they were afraid, some wouldn't hesitate to run past him to sanctuary. It had happened before in crucial moments where Fortis was stealing time. However, it had never quite happened like this. The girl had given him a slightly confused glance, but hadn't really looked at him. It made him feel like he was inconsequential, one of the normal people in the crowd. He didn't like it.

He could have killed her immediately and no one would have asked questions; they would have been afraid to. Instead, he grabbed her waist. As he talked to her, he noticed her big, dark brown eyes and the raven colored hair that fell to the very waist his arm had latched onto like a parasite. She was something else; not Latina, but not completely white either. She definitely didn't fit in the zone. And when Fortis checked her time, it was more than most people here had: 4 days. The average time here was mostly a day, maybe two if you were lucky.

Fortis was surprised that Levana was here at all. She was pretty in a sort of bookish way, but definitely not meant for the ghetto. She was practically melting at just the sight of him. She couldn't hold her own in a fight even if she tried.

But there was something else about her. A grace and beauty that fought to be seen, but she was trying to hide. She didn't look scared, or hurt. Her features were calm and serene, even though she was upset. She refused to be influenced by his power. And that made him furious. The little one would not be so serene once he was done with her.


	3. Chapter 2

**LEVANA**

Levana stared at him. "I wasn't running," she murmured. "I promise. Not from you anyways." She cast a look at her friends, who were still dancing. Her closest friend, Alysha, was grinding against some guy she had never seen before.

Fortis followed her gaze. "That your friend?" he asked musingly.

Levana was surprised. He actually sounded as if he cared. He actually sounded…human now. "Yes," she sighed.

"Well, she seems busy enough with that man to worry about you," he continued casually, the smirk forming on his face again. He said it casually, like the question beforehand, but implied kidnap, or worse.

Levana tensed again. "Let me go. Please," she said quietly. She didn't want to fight him, but she most certainly wasn't going to go willingly. She wondered why people weren't stepping in. Many people here knew her; she went every Friday. That was when she remembered who he was. _What _he was. A murderer, a time stealer.

"You're not begging, already, darling?" he asked, feigning surprise. She glared at him.

He kissed her again, casually, like he kissed girls every day just for the heck of it. In fact, he probably did. She could smell his cologne, a spicy, threatening scent that seemed to daze her. She didn't kiss back.

**FORTIS**

The girl seemed to be calm. He was already furious, but he wasn't going to kill her. That was his cure for nearly every situation, but he wanted to break her in the right way.

When he kissed girls, it was usually a show of power, or a greeting if implemented correctly. Today it was a show of power. She wasn't having it though.

He nearly growled when she didn't kiss back. "Let me show you how you're supposed to react," he hissed, grabbing a nearby blonde and kissing her. The blonde shrieked in surprise but kissed back before stumbling away on five inch high heels. Fortis turned back to the raven haired girl before him and smirked.

"Don't you want to know my name?" the girl asked, seemingly unafraid. "I think it's a ibt unfair that you're showing me all about you and not bothering to get to know the girl you're threatening." There was a look of surprise on the girl's face after she said it, like she hadn't meant for it to come out. No doubt that was the case. She seemed like a shy, bookish girl. Definitely not a girl who would share her mind so freely. What could Fortis say? He brought out the worst in people.

"What a good idea," Fortis shrugged. "Macon, go find out the name of this girl." He knew damn well that he was making this way harder than it needed to be, but it also made the conversation impersonal.

Macon left with a nod and went to the girl's friend. He'd been there for almost the whole conversation and knew who the girl hung out with now.

The girl stared at Fortis undisturbed. She was a strange thing. First she was ranting hostilely and now she was calm. Somehow, though, it attracted Fortis. No one would know that he was infatuated with such a strange creature, though.

"Do you just ask your goon to do everything for you?" asked the girl calmly as Macon came back. Her friend had stopped dancing and was staring wide eyed and Fortis and the girl.

"Levana, sir," said Macon.

"What a pretty name," said Fortis in a tone that suggested he didn't care. "Come on, love. We're going to fix this attitude of yours."

Levana frowned. "I have a life though. I'm not going with you. I-" She stopped when Fortis pulled out a gun.

The whole club went quiet. Fortis never went anywhere without at least one gun, so people always expected him to pull it out with no reason. Everyone nervously pulled their sleeves down, covering the amount of time they had.

"Go back to what you're doing," Fortis said amusedly. "I won't shoot, unless this woman does not come with me.'

The bar tender was the only one who spoke. "Hey, man, stop taking our customers! You're chasing my business away!"

Fortis glared at him. "Would you like to be a corpse?"

The color drained from the man's face. He shook his head.

"Then I would best shut up if I were you," Fortis responded, cocking the gun. "Come on, Levana. Let's see if you can walk well in those pumps of yours."

A tiny whimper came out of Levana's mouth, but she stumbled forward as Fortis shoved the gun against her back. She cast a look towards the crowd, no doubt to look for help, but no one moved. Her friend looked away.


	4. Chapter 3

**LEVANA**

Levana was displeased. She knew Alysha was shallow and selfish plenty, but she didn't think she wouldn't even try to help her. There was something wrong with this picture. Levana let Alysha dress her up in these stupid pumps and a tiny scrap of fabric called a dress, then drag her to the trashiest club around, but when Levana wanted-no, needed- something, Alysha was nowhere to be found.

She huffed as the butt of Fortis's gun was shoved against her back, causing her to arch it and walk faster in her black heels. Fortis gave an appreciative laugh and kept it up. Levana could feel her cheeks burning.

"I don't understand why you resist me so much, love. Any other girl would go with me willingly. You know, since I have the time." Fortis held up his arm and pulled his sleeve back to flash around a huge amount of time. Levana blinked and stumbled at the sight. She'd never seen so much time in her life.

"Come on," Fortis continued, making the presence of the gun known at her back again. His smirk was plastered on his face yet again. "What a slow girl you are. Most people here don't have enough time to be that slow."

Levana looked away. Yes, she was from another district, where they didn't have to run all the time; she usually had a week or so. Unfortunately, in this time zone she only had a few days. She hated it here, but she had nowhere else to go.

"Ah…" Fortis said, understanding immediately. "You're not from around here. What's a girl from New Greenwich doing in Dayton of all places?"

"I'm not from New Greenwich," she shot back. That was ridiculous. Did she _look _like a rich brat?

Fortis laughed. "Calm down, kitten. Retract those claws and walk a little faster."

If Levana could have hissed, she would have, just to prove a point. But he would have probably laughed at her. And suddenly, she was embarrassed to even have such a childish thought.

**FORTIS**

He looked at her curiously, seeing the blush color her pretty features. "Shy suddenly?" he asked with a mystified frown. He couldn't understand her.

She didn't answer, only stumbling forward at each nudge from the butt of his gun.

"We're here," he continued, getting into the passenger seat of the car, but only after making sure Levana didn't run away. She didn't seem like the type to do something foolish like that when he was holding a gun, but the way things were turning out so far, Fortis didn't know what to expect.

"Where are we going?" Levana's voice betrayed her fear. It was small and frightened, very unlike the voice she had used when she was in the club, and her comfort zone. Fortis smirked. He would break her yet.

"Home," he said simply. And he wasn't lying. He was taking her to where the Minutemen were staying. She would become a sort of pet once he had broken her in. The Minutemen's bitch. He chuckled. It had a certain ring to it.


End file.
